


A way to escape where I came from

by crazywalls



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Making Out, once he's calmed down a bit at least, soft Skinny, somewhat... if you can call that a relationship, supportive Bob
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywalls/pseuds/crazywalls
Summary: Bob weiß nicht, was er erwarten soll - oder was ihn erwartet -, als er sich nach einigen Neuigkeiten vor Skinnys Tür wiederfindet. Dass es richtig war herzukommen, wird ihm jedoch bald klar.
Relationships: Bob Andrews/E. Skinner Norris
Kudos: 8





	A way to escape where I came from

Flüchtig sah Bob sich um, bevor er die Straße überquerte und zielstrebig ein heruntergekommenes Wohnhaus ansteuerte. Die Haustür war nur angelehnt und so nahm er unbehelligt die Stufen in den dritten Stock, vorbei an den Müllsäcken in den Ecken, die er im dämmrigen Treppenhaus mehr roch als sah. Sacht klopfte Bob an eine Wohnungstür und wartete, doch es tat sich nichts.

Vielleicht hätte er doch vorher Bescheid sagen sollen – wenigstens eine kurze Nachricht, um auf Nummer Sicher zu gehen. Aber von der Straße aus hatte er Licht hinter dem winzigen Badfenster gesehen, daher klopfte er erneut, ein wenig lauter diesmal. Eine halbe Minute verstrich, dann eine ganze. Hinter der Tür schien sich nichts zu rühren. Ein drittes Mal pochten Bobs Knöchel an die Tür und das Geräusch hallte im leeren Treppenhaus wider. Endlich drang ein leises Rumpeln aus der Wohnung, dann ein dumpfer Fluch. Schritte näherten sich und im nächsten Moment wurde die Tür aufgerissen.

„Was?!“, schnauzte Skinny, der sich gerade einen hellen Hoodie über die Brust zerrte.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick wanderten Bobs Augen von selbst über die blasse Haut, dann hatte Skinny das Oberteil zurecht gezogen und steckte die Hände demonstrativ in die Bauchtasche. Seine Haare waren zerzaust und standen unter der Kapuze in alle Richtungen ab.

„Was machst du hier?“, fragte er, als er Bob im fahlen Licht erkannte. Noch immer klang er ungehalten.

So genau wusste Bob das auch nicht. Vor nicht einmal einer viertel Stunde hatte er den Schrottplatz verlassen, aber seine Beine hatten ihn nicht nach Hause geführt. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, war er in Little Rampart gelandet. „Ich wollte einfach mal vorbeischauen“, behauptete er schließlich, und eigentlich stimmte das auch. Irgendwie.

Skinnys Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen glaubte der ihm jedoch kein Wort.

Fast rechnete Bob damit, dass er ihm die Tür vor der Nase zuknallen würde. Bevor Skinny auf die Idee kam, fragte Bob: „Darf ich reinkommen?“ Hoffentlich hatte Skinny nicht bemerkt, wie Bob ihn gemustert hatte, sonst standen seine Chancen wirklich schlecht.

Tatsächlich zögerte Skinny viel zu lange, trat dann allerdings doch zur Seite. Er führte Bob in das kleine Wohnzimmer, ließ sich auf die Couch fallen und griff nach einer Packung Zigaretten. Dann tastete er seine Hosentaschen ab, fand aber nicht das, was er suchte, und beugte sich über den Wohnzimmertisch. Er ignorierte Bob völlig, während er in der Unordnung herumwühlte.

Bob setzte sich auf das andere Ende des durchgesessenen Sofas. Die letzten goldenen Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch das Fenster, doch sie schafften es nicht, die angespannte Atmosphäre aufzulockern. „Wie geht’s dir?“

„Bist du echt nur aufgetaucht, um Smalltalk zu machen?“ Genervt schob Skinny eine Ecke des kleinen Tischs frei und beförderte dabei einige vollgekritzelte Zettel auf den Boden.

Bob schüttelte den Kopf und reichte ihm das Feuerzeug, das auf der Lehne neben ihm lag. Er wollte wirklich wissen, wie Skinny sich fühlte. Nachdem Bob von Peter erfahren hatte, dass die Polizei am Morgen zum Haus der Norris‘ gerufen worden war, hatte es ihn nicht mehr lange in der Zentrale gehalten. Scheinbar hatten Nachbarn einen Streit gehört, jede Menge Geschrei, ein lautes Klirren und Poltern, mehr hatte Peter auch nicht sagen können. Erfahrungsgemäß wusste Bob, dass es wenig Sinn hatte, nachzuhaken. Wenn er ehrlich war, machte er sich Sorgen um Skinny, aber das konnte er ihm kaum sagen.

Skinny zündete sich eine Zigarette an und der Dritte Detektiv musterte ihn genauer. Die wirren Haare, die Ringe unter den Augen, die dunkelgraue Jogginghose, den rosafarbenen Hoodie.

Offenbar hatte Skinny seinen Blick bemerkt, denn er knurrte: „Irgendein idiotischer Nachbar hat ‘ne beschissene rote Socke in der Waschmaschine vergessen.“

Trotz der merkwürdigen Situation zuckten Bobs Mundwinkel verdächtig nach oben, aber immerhin konnte er sich einen dummen Kommentar verkneifen. Skinny war wirklich nicht der Typ, der sich rosa Klamotten zulegte, aber selbst die Tatsache, dass er einen weißen Hoodie besaß – oder besessen hatte, vor dem fatalen Waschgang –, war irgendwie überraschend. Bisher hatte Bob ihn fast ausschließlich in dunkler Kleidung gesehen und er war davon ausgegangen, dass Skinnys Kleiderschrank nur aus grau, dunkelblau und jeder Menge schwarz bestand.

Missmutig nahm Skinny einen Zug von seiner Zigarette, dann bot er sie Bob an, der mit einem weiteren Kopfschütteln ablehnte. Stumm saßen sie nebeneinander und Bob überlegte, was er sagen sollte. Schon auf dem Weg hierher hatte er sich Gedanken gemacht, aber nur ein falsches Wort und Skinny würde komplett dichtmachen. Abwesend zupfte er an einem Fädchen herum, das sich vom Saum seines T-Shirts gelöst hatte, während Skinny unruhig mit dem Knie auf und ab wippte und rauchte.

Skinnys Unruhe färbte auf ihn ab, aber heute fühlte sie sich anders an als sonst – nicht aufgebracht oder aggressiv, sondern unsicher, fast fragil. Als wären die ungesagten Worte nur ganz knapp unter der Oberfläche verborgen, könnten jeden Moment hindurch brechen und Bob eine Seite zeigen, die Skinny niemandem eröffnen wollte. Doch Skinny sagte nichts. Immer fester wickelte Bob den Faden um seinen Zeigefinger. Die Stille zog sich dahin, während der goldene Streifen Sonnenlicht unendlich langsam über die Wand kroch und immer dünner wurde.

Unvermittelt zuckte Skinnys Hand herüber und legte sich um Bobs Handgelenk. „Hör auf damit, das macht mich wahnsinnig.“

Überrascht sah Bob auf. Er war nicht sicher, was Skinny meinte, bewegte aber vorsichtshalber keinen Muskel. Skinny erwiderte seinen Blick nicht und wippte nur weiter nervös mit dem Knie.

„Du musst nicht drüber reden, weißt du“, sagte Bob leise. Spätestens jetzt musste Skinny klar sein, dass er nicht zufällig hier war. „Aber wenn du’s doch willst...“

„Will ich nicht.“

Natürlich fraß Skinny lieber alles in sich hinein, war ja nichts Neues. Insgeheim fürchtete Bob den Moment, an dem alles zu viel wurde. Er konnte beim besten Willen nicht einschätzen, wie es passieren würde. Was Skinny tun würde, wenn alles aus ihm herausbrach. Besser nicht weiter darüber nachdenken.

Ein leichter Ruck an Bobs Handgelenk holte Bob aus seinen Gedanken. Skinnys Finger klammerten sich immer noch darum und er zog ein zweites Mal, bis Bob verstand. Der Dritte Detektiv rutschte näher, ließ kaum noch eine Handbreit zwischen ihnen, und Skinny hielt ihn weiter fest. Er blies ein letztes Mal Rauch in die Luft, bevor der die Zigarette auf einer leeren Coladose ausdrückte und sie anschließend hineinstopfte. Dann endlich drehte er sich zu Bob, grub eine Hand in seine Haare und küsste ihn.

Bob schmeckte den Rauch auf seinen Lippen und er konnte die Wut spüren, die in Skinny brodelte, den Schmerz darunter, den Skinny nie zugeben würde. Ohne zu zögern legte er eine Hand in Skinnys Nacken und erwiderte er den Kuss. Skinny redete nicht über die Dinge, die ihn beschäftigten, aber er drückte sie auf seine ganz eigene Art aus, das hatte Bob in den letzten Monaten gelernt. Meist war Skinny dabei alles andere als sanft; er krallte die Finger um Bobs Arme, fuhr mit seinen Nägeln über die Haut, küsste ihn grob, biss gelegentlich auch zu. Erst wenn er seine Spuren hinterlassen hatte, wurde Skinny ruhiger, die Berührungen behutsamer, fast verhalten, als bereute er, Bob wehgetan zu haben.

Mehrfach hatte Bob ihm versichert, dass es ihm nichts ausmachte, ganz im Gegenteil. Womöglich sollte er sich einmal damit auseinandersetzen, warum ihm genau das so gefiel – dass er Skinnys Auseinandersetzung mit dem Chaos in seinem Inneren teils noch tagelang auf seinem eigenen Körper sehen konnte. Die Frage verflüchtigte sich wieder einmal, als Skinny ihm über die Lippen leckte und seine Finger sich tief in Bobs Hüfte gruben, daran zerrten, bis Bob der wortlosen Aufforderung folgte und sich auf Skinnys Schoß ziehen ließ.

Als Skinnys Lippen über Bobs Hals wanderten, schloss er die Augen und wickelte sich einen der rosa Bändel der Kapuze um die Finger. Er hoffte bloß, dass er morgen nicht wieder der Frage ausweichen musste, wessen Zahnabdrücke seinen Hals zierten. Selbst Peter stellte viel zu viele Fragen, seit er und Justus die Spuren bemerkt hatten, die Skinny immer wieder hinterließ. Glücklicherweise ersparte Skinny ihm das, zumindest vorläufig. Er küsste Bob erneut, noch immer fordernd, aber weniger stürmisch, und Bob merkte, wie die Anspannung langsam aus Skinnys Körper wich.

Er schob seine freie Hand unter den Hoodie, strich über warme Haut, über Skinnys Bauch und weiter hoch zu seiner Brust, bis seine Fingerkuppen etwas ertasteten. Einen schmalen Verband, direkt unter den Rippen. Irritiert lehnte er sich zurück, zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und –

„Frag nicht.“

Resigniert seufzte er, doch sofort erstickten Skinnys Lippen auf seinen das Geräusch. Es verwandelte sich in ein leises Stöhnen, als Skinny eine Hand zwischen sie schob. Ein Ablenkungsmanöver, ganz klar, aber Bob ließ ihn gewähren. Während Skinny ihm das T-Shirt über den Kopf zerrte und sich der Stelle widmete, an der sein Hals in die Schulter überging, murmelte Bob: „Immerhin hab ich heute eins in Erfahrung gebracht.“

Verwirrt sah Skinny zu ihm auf. Die Farbe seiner hellen Augen war im fahlen Licht nicht mehr auszumachen.

„Rosa sieht wirklich gut an dir aus“, erklärte Bob schmunzelnd. Im nächsten Moment keuchte er auf, als Skinnys Zähne sich in seine Haut gruben, aber er bereute die Worte nicht im geringsten. Er hatte sie absolut ernst gemeint. „Solltest du öfter tragen.“

Skinny knurrte etwas Unverständliches, packte Bobs Schultern und schob ihn von seinem Schoß, dann stand er auf und schubste ihn in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Mit einem festen Stoß landete Bob auf dem Bett und einen Moment später war Skinny über ihm. Seine Fingernägel fuhren über Bobs Brust und Bob war sicher, dass die Kratzspuren auch dieses Mal noch einige Zeit lang sichtbar sein würden. Er stemmte sich auf die Ellbogen und küsste Skinny, wurde im nächsten Moment zurück in die Matratze gedrückt und zog Skinny an sich.

Wieder glitten seine Hände unter Skinnys Oberteil, erkundeten die warme Haut. Seine Finger fuhren über kaum spürbare Narben und hakten sich schließlich in den Bund der Jogginghose. Als Skinny nach dem Saum seines Hoodies griff und ihn ausziehen wollte, stoppte Bob ihn. Irritiert hielt Skinny inne, bevor er Bobs Gesichtsausdruck mit einem Augenrollen quittierte, der unausgesprochenen Bitte aber Folge leistete. Sattdessen machte er sich an Bobs Jeans zu schaffen und schob gleich darauf seine Hand in Bobs Boxershorts. Bob musste alle Konzentration aufbringen, um die Kondome auf dem Nachttisch zu finden, während Skinny mit der freien Hand seine eigene Hose über die Hüften schob und sich an ihn presste. Obwohl er sich auf die Unterlippe biss, konnte er das Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Ein leiser Fluch war Skinnys Antwort darauf, und es sollte nicht der einzige bleiben.

Es war heiß und stickig im Zimmer, als Skinny sich endlich schwer atmend auf die Matratze fallen ließ. Bob rollte an den Rand des Bettes und tastete nach seinen Boxershorts, die irgendwo auf dem Boden gelandet waren.

„Du kannst bleiben.“ Die Worte waren so leise, dass Bob zunächst glaubte, er habe sich verhört. Als er sich zu Skinny drehte und ihn fragend ansah, zuckte der allerdings nur mit einer Schulter und kuschelte sich in sein Kissen.

Mit behutsamen Bewegung schlüpfte Bob in die Boxershorts und legte sich wieder hin. Nur ein schwacher Schein fiel aus dem Wohnzimmer durch die halb offene Tür, doch es genügte, um Skinnys Gesicht im Zwielicht auszumachen. Die Unruhe, die immer in ihm zu kribbeln schien, war verschwunden. Er sah ungewohnt friedlich aus, wie er so auf der Seite lag, Bob zugewandt und die Augen geschlossen. Der Hoodie war hochgerutscht und Zufriedenheit breitete sich in Bob aus. Eine Reihe halbmondförmiger Abdrücke und leichter, rosafarbener Kratzspuren zierte Skinnys Seite, die seine Nägel hinterlassen hatten. Sie würden nicht lange währen, ebenso wie der Zustand von Skinnys Haar, das noch zerzauster aussah – ebenfalls eindeutig Bobs schuld –, aber das war gut so.

Bob hatte sich geschworen, im Gegensatz zu Skinnys Vater nie dauerhafte Spuren zu hinterlassen. Für eine halbe Stunde würde er die Abdrücke betrachten können, das reichte vollkommen. Auch wenn er sich hüten würde, mit den Fingerspitzen darüber zu streichen, egal, wie sehr er es wollte. Unwillkürlich streckte er eine Hand aus und zupfte stattdessen die Kapuze zurecht, die Skinnys Haare halb bedeckte.

Gerade überlegte er, wie sehr Skinny ihn anschnauzen würde, wenn er ihm das verwuschelte Haar aus dem Gesicht strich, da legten sich Skinnys Finger um Bobs. „Lass das“, murmelte er und ließ seine Hand auf die Matratze sinken, ohne loszulassen. Bob rührte sich nicht.

Langsam wurden Skinnys Atemzüge regelmäßiger und nach wenigen Minuten war er eingeschlafen. Ihre Finger waren noch immer verschränkt.

**Author's Note:**

> Die einzige Erklärung, die ich habe, ist, dass ich sofort an soft Skinny denken musste, als ich Machine Gun Kelly in rosa Hoodie und Jacke im Pretty Toxic Revolver Video gesehen habe. Nachdem ich ihn einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf bekommen hab, ist das hier dabei herausgekommen; der Titel ist ebenfalls aus dem Song. Hoffe, der Oneshot gefällt euch :)


End file.
